User talk:Entropy/Archive 11
THIS PAGE IS AN ARCHIVE AND SHOULD NOT BE EDITED From September 31 to November 3. Discussion Go ahead, spam my talkpage. I dare ya! (T/ ) 03:21, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :"I know this guy whose neighbor, a young man, was home recovering from having been served a rat in his bucket of Kentucky Fried Chicken. So anyway, one day he went to sleep and when he awoke he was in his bathtub and it was full of ice and he was sore all over. When he got out of the tub he realized that HIS KIDNEY HAD BEEN STOLEN and he saw a note on his mirror that said "Call 911!" but he was afraid to use his phone because it was connected to his computer, and there was a virus on his computer that would destroy his hard drive if he opened an email entitled "Join the crew!" :''He knew it wasn't a hoax because he himself was a computer programmer who was working on software to save us from Armageddon when the year 2000 rolls around. His program will prevent a global disaster in which all the computers get together and distribute the $600 Nieman-Marcus cookie recipe under the leadership of Bill Gates (It's true--I read it all last week in a mass email from BILL GATES HIMSELF, who was also promising me a free Disneyworld Vacation and $5,000 if I would forward the email to everyone I know). :''The poor man then tried to call 911 from a pay phone to report his missing kidney, but reaching into the coin-return slot he got jabbed with an HIV-infected needle around which was wrapped a note that said "Welcome to the world of AIDS." :''Luckily he was only a few blocks from the hospital--the very one where that little boy who is dying of cancer is, the one whose last wish is for everyone in the world to send him an email and the American Cancer Society has agreed to pay him a nickel for every email he receives. I sent him two emails and one of them was a bunch of X's and O's in the shape of an angel (if you get it and forward it to twenty people you will have good luck but ten people only will give you OK luck and if you send it to less than ten people you will have bad luck FOR SEVEN YEARS!) :''So anyway the poor guy tried to drive himself to the hospital, but on the way he noticed another car driving along without its lights on. To be helpful, he flashed his lights and was promptly shot as part of a gang initiation. :''And it's a little-known fact that the Y1K problem caused the Dark Ages." : :...there you go. I was searching for internet memes to spam your talk page with, as per your request; but I instead found this story, which is apparently the Ultimate Mind Virus. (a Mind Virus is basically any internet meme, chain-letter, or other thing along those lines.) For some nifty reading material, copy+paste a part of the above story and do a search for it; it's apparently a very popular mixture of multiple urban legends. Consider your page spammed. I dare you to dare me to do that again! --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:22, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Go ahead, spam my talkpage. I dare ya! AYBABTU! (T/ ) 06:48, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Silver Sunlight 07:58, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :Free spam! -- -- (s)talkpage 15:07, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ::Nyaa, I forget why I wanted Entropy to dare me again. I think I had had a few prospective spam-like tidbits to post or something. ::...on a completely unrelated note, I'm so addicted to Wiki-coding that I downloaded some Wiki software and now have a small, client-side Wiki running off my laptop. Current articles are a main page, page about me, project page for my Magic: the Gathering Faerie deck (wee! Faeries), and a few template pages for M:tG mana symbols. I'm so awesome. Now if only I could get a cheap USB flash drive, I'd have myself a portable, personal GeoWiki... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:11, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :::Bah, if you have that much time on your hands, hurry up and make the Auron of Neon Magic Card! Mudkipz pwns joo! :D (T/ ) 02:13, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Oh, you must not have seen it yet! click click. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:15, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :::::LOLOLOLOL XD No, srsly, the Mudkipz Token image does not exist. Still, that is better than I asked for :) Awesome! (T/ ) 02:18, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::lolz, Entropy, GuildWiki Laxative. wtf? --Gimmethegepgun 02:19, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::You might need to check through Entropy's archives to get that one. Anyway, the Mudkipz image was corrupted, I'll upload it again later. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:21, 2 October 2007 (UTC) this user super enjoys your user boxes! i am new to this whole MAKE UR PAGE FROM SCRATCH stuff so if you could tell me how to make a user box i'd give you the biggest lion hug ever! FYI: i dont wnna steal yours, they are much too awesome for me! tata for now Darhk 03:37, 5 October 2007 (UTC)darhk :Ooh, ooh, let me tell him! :Okay, here's a good example: :...now, the coding for that is: : :Simply change the areas between the pipes ||, and you can adjust the different parts. First area is the color of the image background, second is the text background, then there's the image itself (can also be text instead). Finally, there's the userbox text, and the border color in the last spot. Simple enough to make boxes from that coding. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 03:44, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::Also, please make sure not to put a : before the userbox. It screws up the formatting of the page (the way Jioruji inadvertently did before I fixed it) --Gimmethegepgun 04:14, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::Eh? Never noticed it messing up the formatting, just that the indent doesn't kick in. Same way with skillbars. What does the formatting mess up? --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:24, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::::A lot like leaving an open tag - it messes up your "skin", like the position of some menu buttons, font size, etc. Try it in the Sandbox or some other inocuous page. (T/ ) 04:45, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Aha! I was about to tell you your toolbar was all messed up, too... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:55, 5 October 2007 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J0AWlkKhNZc 193.52.24.125 15:06, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :Wat? (T/ ) 01:11, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Signet of Illusions Just so you know, Signet of illusions needs to be moved to Illusion Magic category here, and the page is locked.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:23, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :Done. (T/ ) 00:03, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::donka-- (Talk) ( ) 00:57, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :::Du rien, though I don't know what language you're speaking. ;p (T/ ) 01:00, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Could've been horribly misspelled danke from German. Don't know what else it could be but I kinda doubt it was correct... --Gimmethegepgun 01:02, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :::::horibbly misspelled danke it was :P-- (Talk) ( ) 01:58, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Doesn't matter much, "De rien" was a tad misspelled too by Entropy, so you're even.Chlikaflok 19:43, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Hello I saw you wanted the anti-species mods, and as I'm workin on my Wisdom title (currently Oracle) I get access to many of those, and saved a couple for you if you're still interested. I'm usually playing on my Paragon, Ra Hathor, gimme a PM ingame someday. Cya NightAngel 01:14, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :Also, gimme a GEP gun when you get your hands on one, I've been asking for at least 5 years! (more mindless spam! W''O''OO'O') --Gimmethegepgun 01:17, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks NightAngel! As I've been repeating, it is probably still ages until I can actually get back to GW, let alone buy EotN. I'm surprised actually at how many offers I have gotten :) @GTGG: Well, the only weapons that I know of are the Banhammer, Nerfbat, and The Ugly Stick...meh. (T/ ) 01:22, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :::Alright class, today, we'll learn about human projectiles, assisted through molecular hardening of the epidermis and a trebuchet. An example can be found here. --Kale Ironfist 02:57, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :::: You don't... play gw? HERESY!?! :( How much sense does it make to dedicate so much time to the wiki of a game you don't have time to play ? :) Go have some fun! heck, that's what I did when the build seciton imploded. I still can't believe all the time I wasted arguing here when I could have been playing. Obvious in hindsight, but oh well :) NightAngel 03:22, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :::::I can't; I am, what you say? "Grounded". (T/ ) 03:25, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::I spend hours on a wiki for a game I dont play too =O — Skakid9090 03:27, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::: You just miss all the fun! Just now I joined a Slavers pug, brought my trusted Vekk and... didnt notice he was on avoid combat. As much as I shouted that "they're on fire, they're on fire", they just weren't :/. Noticed almost on second boss. :) NightAngel 03:34, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Staff-Assassin Haven't you ever wondered why you couldn't use skills 7 or 8? You have no Dual Attack! You're better off using Deadly Paradox to pump up the rate at which you can use skills. --Kale Ironfist 03:04, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :Old news, see last archive. (T/ ) 03:05, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::So uh... why is it still in the featured build list? --Kale Ironfist 03:23, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :::Too lazy to work on it, too many other things to work on. Gimmethegepgun suggestet popping in Twisting Fangs. (T/ ) 03:25, 2 October 2007 (UTC) It's story time! I'm bored, your talk page needs more spam. So I'm going to tell you a STORY! =D Prepare to be disturbed. :This is a story about a whale. NO wait, this is a story about a little boy named Entropy, who wanted be a girl. Wait, what? This script makes no sense? Who the hell wrote this? Who the heck is Gravewit? Well I already know that he's bad at this kind of stuff! Ok, now time for the real story. :Once upon a time in a far away village there lived a happy little child, with his happy little parents, in there happy little home, in there happy little village. Everyone was happy, for wouldn't you be happy if everything in your world was perfect? Plague, famine, and despair where unknown in the village. Until one day, there god got very very bored. So he threw down a meteor that landed in the middle of the town. It was a radioactive meteor, and soon the town's folk all became mutated hulking creatures! And that's how we got Charr! =D Great story right? Want another one? How about a song! Yes I shall sing to you! YAY! :On the first day of GW Anet gave to me, :A completely broken racist subplot, :On the second day of GW Anet gave to me, :Two Shadow Sins, :And a completely broken racist subplot, :On the third day of GW Anet gave to me, :Three Titan Lords, :Two Shadow Sins, :And a completely broken racist subplot, :On the fourth day of GW Anet gave to me, :Four Powder Kegs, :Three Titan Lords, :Two Shadow Sins, :And a completely broken racist subplot, :On the fifth day of GW Anet gave to me, :Five skill rebalances! :Four Powder Kegs, :Three Titan Lords, :Two Shadow Sins, :And a completely broken racist subplot, :On the sixth day of GW Anet gave to me, :Six metagame nerfs, :Five skill rebalances! :Four Powder Kegs, :Three Titan Lords, :Two Shadow Sins, :And a completely broken racist subplot, :On the seventh day of GW Anet gave to me, :Seven green items, :Six metagame nerfs, :Five skill rebalances! :Four Powder Kegs, :Three Titan Lords, :Two Shadow Sins, :And a completely broken racist subplot, :On the eighth day of GW Anet gave to me, :Eight sigs of capture, :Seven green items, :Six metagame nerfs, :Five skill rebalances! :Four Powder Kegs, :Three Titan Lords, :Two Shadow Sins, :And a completely broken racist subplot, :On the ninth day of GW Anet gave to me, :Nine fallen gods, :Eight sigs of capture, :Seven green items, :Six metagame nerfs, :Five skill rebalances! :Four Powder Kegs, :Three Titan Lords, :Two Shadow Sins, :And a completely broken racist subplot, :On the tenth day of GW Anet gave to me, :Ten new titles, :Nine fallen gods, :Eight sigs of capture, :Seven green items, :Six metagame nerfs, :Five skill rebalances! :Four Powder Kegs, :Three Titan Lords, :Two Shadow Sins, :And a completely broken racist subplot, :On the eleventh day of GW Anet gave to me, :Eleven fps, :Ten new titles, :Nine fallen gods, :Eight sigs of capture, :Seven green items, :Six metagame nerfs, :Five skill rebalances! :Four Powder Kegs, :Three Titan Lords, :Two Shadow Sins, :And a completely broken racist subplot, :On the twelth day of GW Anet gave to me, :TWELVE SPAMMY PAGES! :Ten new titles, :Nine fallen gods, :Eight sigs of capture, :Seven green items, :Six metagame nerfs, :Five skill rebalances! :Four Powder Kegs, :Three Titan Lords, :Two Shadow Sins, :And a completely broken racist subplot, lulz.--GigaThRasH 05:01, 2 October 2007 (UTC) o_O...Meh? I'm quite fond of the Charr actually, and I am not sure what racist subplot you mean... (T/ ) 05:53, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :Ok, that was random as whatnot... But I liked it ^^ -- -- (s)talkpage 15:53, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::I'm talking about Kryta, and the white mantle.--GigaThRasH 17:48, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :::Racist how? It's a clash over religion imo. (T/ ) 17:49, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::::There are nearly no white mantle that are the same color skinned as the rest of the Krytans (peasants and such), most of them are white (Notable exception the Justicar). However, most of the shining blade is colored, looking from black-mezoamerican in color.--GigaThRasH 18:02, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Wat? All of the White Mantle are darker-skinned except the White Mantle Savant. Peasants are darker coz they spend more time in the sun, doing hard labor. What's your point? (T/ ) 21:48, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::White Mantle = KKK, kk? The Paintballer (T/ ) 02:37, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::Correct. It makes perfect sense that Duncan the BLACK has a WHITE Mantle as one of his generals --Blue.rellik ::::::::Bullshit >.> (T/ ) 12:44, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Did Entropy-chan just say a boo-boo? --Blue.rellik 02:00, 9 October 2007 (UTC) GW RTS What's with that?' reanor' 05:37, 3 October 2007 (UTC) lol. go look at my userpage and talk for enlightenment. Flechette 05:44, 3 October 2007 (UTC) I was thinking about StarCraft, Command and Conquer, Fire Emblem, and other types of turn-based and/or RTS warlike games. I think it would be fun to turn GW into something like that, so that is what I am working on with GW RTS. It's a game idea! (T/ ) 06:22, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Meleemancer <3 you — Skakid9090 01:08, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :/ditto-- (Talk) ( ) 02:10, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::W/E Star Burst Warrior would be proud. (T/ ) 03:55, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Bump plzZulu Inuoe 06:46, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :Also, if you notice I've been editing ALLOT they're all just minor related articles and Trivia fixes that need to be updated. small things like this annoy me. Hope you admins don't mind my name spamming up the "Recent Changes" page. Finished (I think) with Fire Magic, will do Illusion Magic tomorrow and some other stuff.. Zulu Inuoe 06:46, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Please pass by my talk page and tell me if the copyright template I'm using works for GuildWiki standards. Also, I have an Ogre-Slaying knife you can have if you're still looking for one. Zulu Inuoe 22:04, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :Bump I flagged the images in my userpage for deletion, sorry for the trouble, though that Knife is still up for grabs =P Zulu Inuoe 04:41, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Ogre-Slaying Knife yayzors, I thought no-one would have it since it's so worthless otherwise. Thanks, I'll add that to the list. (T/ ) 04:42, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :The D&D goodness was too good to pass up. Do you want it right now? I'm about to head to bed so I could run it past your character so I don't forget later. Zulu Inuoe 04:46, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::I can't, since I am not allowed to play GW for an unspecified length of time. Sorry :( (T/ ) 04:47, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :::No worries, just send me a message when you are able to, I'm a very forgetful person. Zulu Inuoe 04:48, 9 October 2007 (UTC) LAME - again Entropy, I think we need a LAME tag right about.... here! The Paintballer (T/ ) 07:04, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Attitude Dear admin, ;-) , could you take a look at my talk page and at Talk:Cold Vengeance/Bugs. Regardless of the question wether The Black Leach is right or wrong in his claims about the validity of those bug reports I find the way he addresses me on the talk pages borderline GW:NPA. I will be away for a couple of days for work so I won't be able to react (to him/her or to you) before Tuesday. I hope you don't find me ignorant and immature, but your opinion will be appriciated. Thank you. --- :Jill Bioskop X(T| ) 08:14, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Destroyer Bows Uh, not sure if you're the one to ask but can you merge and create redirects for all the individual destroyer bows to Destroyer Bow? Also Droknar's Shield so it's like the Exalted Aegises, perhaps :x Jennalee 14:09, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :I'm unable to find links to the individual Destroyer Bows, could you enlighten me on that? (T/ ) 03:44, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :And I merged all the Droks Shield into Droknar's Shield, just like Exalted Aegis. (T/ ) 04:10, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::Just do a search for "Destroyer -type- Bow. Destroyer Bow is the default page, but there's also Destroyer Recurve Bow, Destroyer Shortbow, and Destroyer Longbow (the other two don't have pages). I think those pages should be redirects to the general page; providing the information's all intact on the Destroyer Bow page, would it be correct to simply turn the current pages into redirects? (blank content and replace with the redirect). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:21, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :::Ah, the Longbow is already a redirect. It's the other four that need to match; from what I can see, they've all got the same skin, and the mods and whatnot all match, so it's simply a matter of editing the pages. I'll make redirects for the non-existant ones for now, and let you deal with the others (or simply tell me if it's okay to deal with the others). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:24, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Damnit, quit taking advatage of the fact that I type a lot here! Fixing all the pages while I'm asking you what to do... :P --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:25, 9 October 2007 (UTC) When in doubt, Be Bold and #REDIRECT. (T/ ) 04:27, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :Being bold gets stuff done. Thinking things through gets things done correctly. :P (and sometimes gets things done for you.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:51, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::There was no thinking things through necessary here, I just followed past precedent and policy. (T/ ) 04:52, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :::Past precedent and policy which I was previously unaware of. (Exalted Aegis? Bleh.) Thus the immense amounts of pondering and thought radiating from my general area. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:56, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Hmm.. Occured to me that the same should probably be done for Norn, Charrslayer and Asuran Bows and Shields too, since none of them seem to have different skins >.< Jennalee 08:56, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :Would make sense; only reason not to do so would be if any of them had diferent mods on them, such as built-in inscriptions and whatnot (doubt it though). I assume Tormented articles are already fixed in this manner; wonder if there are any others that haven't been brought up to speed yet? --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 09:58, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::Tormented still needs to have this done; and yeah, should do this for Norn, Charrslayer, Asuran, Dwarven, whatever else...sigh. Though really, you don't need an admin for that, you can do it yourselves :) (T/ ) 13:28, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :::Tormented Bows have two skins though you could just add those two and say in the article which skin is used for each; same for Droknar's Bows which even have spoilers on the page just to describe the color -_-;; Maybe I'll do fixie - wasn't aware before about the struct of redirect pages :P Jennalee 19:35, 9 October 2007 (UTC) "oh right...I can change the mainpage now. >.>" ROFL -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 22:48, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :I recalled that only "sysops" could change it, but apparently that is synonymous with "Admin", hence my comment. (T/ ) 22:50, 13 October 2007 (UTC) If only Pious Fury ended an enchantment when it ended Rather than on skill activation. Then it would totally be ninja! --Kale Ironfist 02:13, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I wish :( Just like Pious Haste! Oh well, I guess ANet must have seen this leet build coming and that's why they made it such a bad skill (imo)...anyways, it is pretty roxxor when you hit twice and suddenly disappear :) (T/ ) 02:17, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ::Fury's nice with Grenth's Aura, by the way. :P Izzy especially likes that combo, rip enchantments from your target and get a nice IAS right afterwards... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:59, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::Untargeted PBAoE enchant removal has its place (it's the Chilblains of the future!) but the IAS is pitifully short, and Pious Fury is not maintainable unless you also used Dwarven Stability at a high rank. But that's just silly. (T/ ) 07:26, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::I think Pious Fury was never really meant to be maintainable, just a quick and easy IAS that isn't Heart of Fury. Fits in with the theme of IAS skills that don't last longer then half their recharge, on Dervishes at least. ::::The "lose an enchantment" isn't a requirement, just a side-effect, but I think it synergizes nicely with Pious Haste, giving you stances that remove enchantments now or later. I personally don't use any enchantments I'd want to rip off, otherwise I'd use Fury; the ability to end an enchantment right as you roll into your IAS is a pretty nice one, for a Dervish. Attack speed's not shabby for the five seconds this isn't up, either. ::::...And just to note, I'm quite certain I jumped into another discussion here, without actually knowing where it started. What was this ninja thing about? :P --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 08:20, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Nevermind, I just saw the build. :P --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 08:22, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::It's annoying when I don't want to remove Enchantments, though. I like Heart of Fury because it's not a stance, and so I can combine it with Frenzied Defense or such. IAS and Blockstance at the same time? Win!...no, but really, Heart of Holy Flame is my other Enchant usually, and I can't have Pious Fury stripping that early. Pious Fury would be great on my build if it ended later, but no... (T/ ) 08:25, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::Aside from losing the Holy damage, setting people on fire before you get attacking could be helpful, rather then having it activate after you've landed all your hits. But hey, there's two IAS skills for Dervish now, and they both last about half of their recharge, so you can't go wrong either way! --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 09:25, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::What is Of Enchanting for 500, please? ... The Burning is totally not the point of HoHF. At most it's AoE 42 damage from condition degen. That is rather pitiful for a 15 second recharge, 10 Energy PBAoE spell. (Not counting the initial damage, since that is the same either way you use it.) The Holy damage is the key thing...it goes through all sorts of armor bonuses, and destroys Necromancers with Tormentor's, and minions and Undead too. Depending on what type of Scythe mods you're carrying, it could be -20AL to Warriors, -30AL to Rangers, -20AL to Elementalists, -10AL to Monks...etc. (T/ ) 01:11, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :Yes, but aside from the Holy damage... :P Wasn't saying the damage isn't important, but setting someone on fire right as you engage is nothing to sneeze at. If only Mysticism was available to Assassins! I love the idea of shadowstepping to someone, dropping one (or five) enchantments for a nice spike, then rolling into a superspeed attack chain. I'd make one of those silly Dagger Dervishes, but I already think those are silly. And I kinda like having Critical Strikes. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:29, 19 October 2007 (UTC) ::It's still only 42 damage thru degen, not that impressive... ::Shroud of Flames 5 , ¼ link=Activation Time|Activation, 10link=Recharge|Recharge ::Elite Hex Spell. Shadow Step to target foe. They are set on fire for '''0...3' seconds and hexed with Shroud of Flames for 1...8 seconds. While they are hexed, you attack 0...33% faster against that foe. If target foe dies while hexed with Shroud of Flames, all foes in the area are set on fire for 0...3 seconds, and this spell is disabled for an additional 30 seconds. (Attribute: Deadly Arts)'' ::Notes: Foes that cannot be Hexed, such as if under the effects of Hex Breaker, will still be set on fire, but Shroud of Flames won't be disabled. ::Now, that is impressive. (T/ ) 17:38, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Animated gifs I'm not too sure if I upload animated gifs, will they animate if placed onto a Gwiki page? I know for a fact that they don't always animated sometimes because of browser problems or formatting or even the way it is uploaded. Flechette 06:12, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :There's an animated .gif on my Userpage. It works fine for me; if it's animated for you as well then I am sure you will be fine. I don't recall any gif files that weren't animated, except for one or two which didn't look like they were intended to be. (T/ ) 06:15, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::Thank you, a cookie for you! Flechette 06:20, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::Nooo! Whenever I run an animated gif from my file, even from IE (blasphemy) or Opera, it works, whenever it put it to photobucket (and it appears to be here on Gwiki too.) its not animated, showing the first frame only. LF help plz. Flechette 06:36, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::It is animated for me. Did you make it yourself? May be a copyvio... :P (T/ ) 06:38, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::It's too flashy. Needs less flashing and moar acrobatics and bullets. --Kale Ironfist 06:43, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::I have a better one but it's shockwave flash. I got the gif off one of my friend's forum, sadly he closed it down around 6 months back. Azn? Why do you call assassins 'Azn'? Is this just a small nod to your ancestry? This is not an attack, just a honest question. I apologise for the annoyance that this might cause Ent-chan --Blue.rellik 07:29, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :What? I thought everyone called them Azn or Sin (T/ ) 07:30, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::I call them Sin from the slang of Ragnarok online, I'm not too sure about Azn as that is often said as a derogatory term, i.e "stupid nub azn" which means stupid newbie/noob asian. Flechette 07:35, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::Orly? Best players come from Asia anyways >.> (T/ ) 07:37, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Wuuuuuuuut? I've never heard 'Azn' be described as a derogatory term. It's always being used by asians teenagers --Blue.rellik 07:42, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::lol, you hear it alot, especially if you're an asian/person with asian backgrounds yourself... Flechette 08:06, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::But I've never heard it outside of GW :( (T/ ) 08:07, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::Are you pulling my chain Ent-chan? --Blue.rellik 08:09, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::No comprendo, Senor Rellik! J'ai dis la verite! (T/ ) 08:10, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::(edit conflicts)I see "Azn" in Great Temple all the time, and always referring to an Assassin... it may have other uses, but I don't think it means much more then Assassin in GW context... :::::::...Personally, I use 'Sin, not as a nod to anything in particular, but simply as a shortened version of the full word. Sounds a lot better then "Ass LFG". --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 08:11, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::*starts scratching himself* --Blue.rellik 08:12, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::That is why it is Azn and not Ass. :) (T/ ) 08:25, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Combine the best of both worlds: Asn. --Kale Ironfist 09:06, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Other shortenings I'm glad nobody uses: Ass2, Assin', 'Mentalist, 'Onk, 'List. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 09:32, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Assin' lol :P Gotta wear Elite Imperial or Asuran armor for that! (T/ ) 01:11, 19 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Assin'? I don't get the armors joke :S May be my non-native-english-speaker condition betraying me again?' reanor' 01:27, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::Assassin Asuran armor, Assassin Elite Imperial Armor...check out those leg armors! Assin'! (T/ ) 01:31, 19 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Revealing female armour? That's the norm in GW. It would be Blasphamey/Madness for anything else --Blue.rellik 01:35, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::User:Poki said it best. "And what's up with the BIG hole in the middle? It's like she's asking to be raped >.>" I just always found this particular armor stranger than the others (T/ ) 01:37, 19 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Ease of access --Blue.rellik 01:44, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::I prefer "normal" Imperial Armor, personally. I've got that on my 'Sin (though he's a male, so it's not quite as special). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:26, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Well, female assassins have been the rotten apple, black sheep, of GW due to their lack of decent boobs (in a GW context of course, no offense intended, if you're a girl with that size of boobs it's ok, if your a guy with boobs it's ok too). It's like all the boob mass of Factions wen't to the ritualists, leaving assins with left over boobs. May be they need to be asking for a good rape with those leg revealing "pants" (?), since the rest of GW females get stared at much more easily. May it's just that, pure and simple compensation. reanor 16:20, 21 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::I remember reading someone's userpage who got Factions early on, they named their female assassin "Ima Boi". Yeah, you may have something there...although, there is also plenty of other armors which are just as revealing, just not as explicitly. (T/ ) 02:12, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Category:Untested builds Nothing in the main namespace links to that category. This is the same as for example (which keeps getting deleted). We don't have say builds any more either. I don't really see any reason to keep the Untested builds category myself. --Xasxas256 11:06, 18 October 2007 (UTC) : cries, but whatever you say (T/ ) 01:11, 19 October 2007 (UTC) ::Wantedpages cried more when we deleted the builds section :D They may not have as many links each, but if you put together all the links to anything in the Build: namespace... --Wizardboy777 22:06, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :::We probably should spend more time working through all those old links, eh. If it's not already a project, it should be... not too much you can do about userspace red links (although removing the brackets from those might be good, I can't imagine a userpage filled with red links is exempt from normal redlink removal). But any articles still in existence, with link to the builds section, really should be fixed and/or re-written. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:22, 20 October 2007 (UTC) ::::I think most Mainspace articles have already had that cleaned up, but I never really checked. I know how much a pain it is to go through and manually remove redlinks, but nothing is exempt from it, not even Userpages. Why would they be? (T/ ) 17:38, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Only reason they could be exempt is a general "don't mess around with another user's userspace" mantra. If I can avoid it, I don't edit other people's userpages. But yes, there are exceptions, like cleanup and whatnot. I've had some cleanup projects that involved removing category tags from userpages (sometimes all sorts of excess gets picked up when you copy+paste your userpage formatting). Maybe I'll have a roll through the wantedpages, if I'm bored, and start removing brackets from build links. Plenty of userspace builds that still have links to related builds and whatnot... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 21:44, 20 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::I wish Fyren would make a bot to do it. (T/ ) 13:53, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Need a 20% deathbane axe grip? If you do, you're welcome to it. If not, to the merchant we go :) --Shadowcrest 16:56, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :Sure, sure, I'll put it on the list too...Huoh, how will I ever afford all this stuff :) (T/ ) 17:38, 20 October 2007 (UTC) ::Try asking if they want to donate :) -- -- (s)talkpage 17:50, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :::I'll give you mine, just trying to clean out my storage. :D Lord Belar 17:53, 20 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Don't worry, I should be back in a few days to GW. I only have about 50 plat, which is sufficient, but look at my personal shopping list under the Wishlist - I need like 150 more plat plus loads of materials for crafting other stuff in EotN. Not looking forward to it >< (T/ ) 17:55, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Set up an Entropy Club donation fund, with all proceeds to be sent directly to you? :D --Kale Ironfist 22:03, 20 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::I could use some gold as well, I'd be more then happy to help set up a GuildWiki pyramid scheme (providing I get one of the spots closest to the top). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 22:19, 20 October 2007 (UTC) ' reanor' 22:34, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::I have a bunch of those crafting materials lying around gathering dust and taking up space in my storage. I can cover the tanned hide squares, iron ingot, cloth, dust, leather square, steel ingot and silk. --Blue.rellik 11:07, 21 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Wow, there are still people in GW who give stuff away for free? That is crazy! I hate beggars, you know, so I'd usually get everything myself. But if you're seriously not gonna need those materials, then sure...I mean, you should accept gifts when they're given! Thanks so much :) (T/ ) 13:53, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Don't get the wrong impression, may is just a guy thing, or a wiki thing, but the whole GW community is a different story. reanor 16:09, 21 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::I have a perfect deathbane and a 19%+ charr sword mod, quite useless as i'm a ranga-holic, feel free to take/steal/beg them. I still giveaway stuff and money ever since I started GW, that's why i'm in Perpetual Bankruptucy. However, I Hate Hate beggars who shout in caps, they deserved to be under Vocal Minority for all eternity. It's a pity that it appears you can't cover fur squares, rellik, I'm inclined to get ranger norn for ALL my ranger characters, an impossible feat. /cries Flechette 23:31, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Aside from a bunch of stuff I've given away to guildies (Like shards and minipets), I've sometimes just gone back to the low end areas and helped strangers with quests (especially those ones at Yak's Bend, the one that spawns 10000000000 stone summit and is nearly impossible for a low level group) as well as even given them max level items. Yes strange coming from me isn't it? It's ruining my reputation, I better go insult someone pronto --Blue.rellik 01:50, 22 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::"Take it, yeah, for free...you'll need it, noob." :P (T/ ) 02:12, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Don't be like that Ent-chan --Blue.rellik 02:15, 22 October 2007 (UTC) It's more like: Me: "Take the damn black dye, I have 29 (I really do) of them anyway" Some lucky person:"No, I insist on paying." Me: "Seriously, just take it." Some lucky person:"No really, I should pay." Me: "TAKE THE DAMN DYE FOR FREE OR I'LL PWN YOU IN PVP AND DANCE ON YOUR CORPSE" Some lucky person: "sure, just don't kill me!" (shocked at someone who is in the act of forced donations) For me on most occasions, many people are not expectant on actual people who give them stuff besides the people under the "NPC" catagory. Flechette 07:50, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Cool. I want those black dyes btw, for personal use of course...:P reanor 14:57, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Your farmed items You wrote: "Dual-farmed all the Grenth's Footprint bosses with a Toucher duo, except for Wroth Yakslapper since he can outheal and outlast quite a bit of punishment...stupid Orison of Healing and limitless boss energy... " My vote is you remove this from your page, reminded me horribly of Coventina the Matron, [[Demetrios the Enduring|Demetrios the extremely Enduring]] and Willa the horribly Unpleasant. :P --Shadowcrest 04:33, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :Strangely, I found them to be much easier in Hard Mode --Blue.rellik 04:34, 21 October 2007 (UTC) ::The thought of them in HM makes my poor monk who can't do anything about them tremble :P The only reason I haven't given up in frustration my attempt at Protector of Tyria is because Willa/Coventina don't heal Ether Seals. Or if they do they honestly suck at it. --Shadowcrest 04:40, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :::Umm, Protector is totally easy. I got Protector of Tyria on my Prophecies characters a loooong time ago, before they even introduced Heroes. :) Nowadays, you can wasily counter Coventina, Demetrios, and Willa with a good Mesmer Hero or BHA or whatever. But back in the Prophecies only days...ah! Well that was a real challenge. You really just had to give them an old fashioned smack-down. Sure, the battle might drag on for half an hour, but you won eventually. :) Besides - Toucher duo versus Monk boss? Doesn't even compare to a full party. Sorry, not removing it :D (Yakslapper, you are going down someday!) (T/ ) 13:53, 21 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Scourge Healing maybe? Set a Mesmer hero as smiting/domination, and rune Scourge with Backfire. That'll shut up those silly monks! (Might need a few cover hexes as well.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 22:25, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Its not that its hard to shut them down (remove Aura of faith and power block their orison, simple), its just that knowing Gwen she would power block their Aura of Faith and not their orison. Protector is easy, yes, but if Coventina had healed the Ether Seals in the courtyard in the Ring of Fire (mission) and if Willa had healed the Seals in Abaddon's Mouth I would have spent even more time doing the bonuses on missions I already completed. And besides, I had no room for a ranger or mesmer hero, I had 3 SF people heroes, and didn't feel like dropping one of them :P --Shadowcrest 23:06, 21 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::I shut them down with Eviscerate --Blue.rellik 02:15, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::With eviscerate? How? Lord Belar 02:21, 22 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Enraging Charge -> Flail -> hit-hit-hit-hit -> Eviscerate -> Executioner's Strike -> Agonizing Chop, rinse and repeat. However the most recent time I fought him was with a hammer so it was even easier, breaking a caster's back is fun --Blue.rellik 02:24, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Deep Wound is win. Backbreaker is more win, though. Hammers are probably the best against Mursaat, at least that's my experience. (T/ ) 02:30, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Hey want a new project hasn't been looked at for 2 years :) --Macros 14:27, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :Don't feel like deleting those, since someone somewhere somehow may be linking to them (as the header says). But yeah, I could get on that if I was bored. (T/ ) 14:29, 21 October 2007 (UTC) ::Sigh, I wish I could do it. I lurve purging stuff. --Macros 14:33, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :::*looks at RC* Bored? -- -- (s)talkpage 14:57, 21 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeh. (T/ ) 14:58, 21 October 2007 (UTC) O M F G There are over 500 more images! Maybe over 1,000! Well, that's enough for one day I guess. >.> (T/ ) 15:18, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :heheh, now you won't be bored soon I suppose -- -- (s)talkpage 15:27, 21 October 2007 (UTC) ::There were over 1,500 last time I checked >.> --Macros 15:37, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :::Well, there's somewhere under 3500 there :/ --Gimmethegepgun 15:42, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :::Woot, it's almost worse than fotolog, lol. So many useless pics... reanor 16:02, 21 October 2007 (UTC) "Help Me!" I need an in-game name if I'm to contact people to get those Slaying mods and other things... :) You know who you are! *User:Flechette *User:Lord Belar *User:Xiu Kuro @all: I'm back in-game, finally, so you can expect a PM soonish. (T/ ) 01:11, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :I have a perfect, 20% "of deathbane" mod if you want it. My IGN is Gradion the Pyro and I'm on right now-- (Talk) ( ) 01:16, 23 October 2007 (UTC) IGN->Lord Belar 01:17, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :I'm so creative. Lord Belar 01:17, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ::I too, am in the same creative boat. --Kale Ironfist 01:29, 23 October 2007 (UTC) 20% deathbane (sword) and 20% dragonslaying (axe). IGN=The Enemy Smacks. (phailed at logging in) --Progger 16:14, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Well, I am actually online now, for once. Random fact:Firefox spellcheck doesn't know "online." Lord Belar 22:25, 25 October 2007 (UTC) IGN/handle Laina Enfilade (Pun on laying a enfilade go wiki it(obviously another ranger nut)), just reminding you. I'm only on weekends and live in oz, so no use talking to me when my character is catching Zzzz. I have a troll-smiting mod on my IDS (out of 6 I personally farmed (blasphemy, farming (the horror, I know (lol so many brackets within brackets)))) Flechette 12:40, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Archive This page is 63 kilobytes long. Please consider breaking it down into smaller sections. Archive time? Cuz my computer's already starting to lag on ur page-- (Talk) ( ) 02:34, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :Remember, Entropy herself said it's 100k or bust.-- igathrashTalk^ 02:48, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ::then i guess i can't post here much anymoar cuz its startin to get laggy-- (Talk) ( ) 02:51, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :::but then again, the way my page is spammed all the time, i could prolly get 100k in a couple of days!-- (Talk) ( ) 02:52, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Hey, you could always take it to my page! *puppyeyes* --Kale Ironfist 03:26, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :::::LOL 100k + 30 ectobytes. reanor 04:00, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Vandal! Entropy vandalized her own page! reanor 16:21, 24 October 2007 (UTC) I'm just cleaning up the old, horribly out of date info. Also re-organizing my Userpage, it is too cluttered atm. And, I want to put my Characters in a more prominent place. I took over 100 screenshots to get them just right, dammit! (T/ ) 16:25, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I know, I waited. reanor 16:29, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Your character pics Is it just me, or you seem to like your characters to have cleavage? reanor 17:22, 24 October 2007 (UTC) I don't know what you mean by that? (T/ ) 17:28, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :Well, I can see most of your characters chests. reanor 17:30, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::GW armor is like that...there's not much I can do about it tbh. The armors I have now are the only ones I consider half-decent, both in terms of that they look good and that they aren't overly...strange...or revealing. Example: I'll take Templar Warrior over 15k Glads Warrior any day. I mean, it doesn't even look like armor... (T/ ) 17:33, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :::I think she's compensating. :P -Auron 17:33, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :::Auron...mean as always...lol reanor 17:34, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Lol Auron, it's a logical guess considering my personality, but no :P I may not be Livia-class material, but I am not mistaken for a guy either...if you know what I mean. (T/ ) 17:38, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Livia is plastic, I'd bet you cut those red strings and they fall doooown. "So, what's your size Assassin-Necromancer-Ranger-Elementalist-Melandru(?)-Ritualist?" reanor 17:45, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::I'm about ranger size, thanks for asking. -Auron 17:47, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::Auron iz girl? Lolwut? o_O ... (T/ ) 17:49, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I thought manboobs were meta? :P -Auron 17:49, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::::I thought your were talking about your "bow"'s size. reanor 17:52, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::::: ROFL :D (T/ ) 17:53, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :::::lol. BTW Can Jora's boobs crash a man? reanor 17:55, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Crush you mean? Xenia Onatopp does that. ;) (T/ ) 17:57, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::That was such a good movie. -Auron 17:58, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::BBL breakfast. -Auron 17:59, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::One of my favorite movies, too. I also loved the N64 game. Too bad you can't go first person shooting in GW without running into a naked man in gunnar's hold. reanor 18:02, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Hehe, this isn't Chatroom Auron (er...well...it is, but not realtime!), but thanks anyways...(I thought they removed that naked guy?) (T/ ) 18:04, 24 October 2007 (UTC) On a completely unrelated note, it's kind of disappointing that the only aspect of my character images which is interesting to guys is cleavage. >.> If I wanted to highlight that as the relevant subject I could have done much better! (T/ ) 18:04, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :::We're guys, we always look there first...the GW female design doesn't help either...it's always good to improve...let's see that highlight... reanor 18:07, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Sigh... (T/ ) 18:10, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Well... I think your pix pwn. Loved the ranger shot. And I didn't really notice anything special about breasts in any of them. Still, I must say that if I'm gonna be a video game character, I wanna be super smexy. The female form is generally more esthetically pleasing than the male and the armor hi-lights it. However armor can be very sexy but not look like underwear. Necromancer Necrotic armor - subtle yet sexy. Elementalist Elite Canthan armor - not especially revealing but styled to enhance the curves of the form. While some are just so not practical it takes away: Elementalist Istani armor most notably. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:22, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Highlighted reanor 18:26, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::That's not highlighted. Boobs are there because they are part of the body. If they were the front and center in the picture maybe, but compositionally, they aren't really what the eye would normally be drawn to in most cases (excluding the baser instincts of men who's opinions don't count) —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:32, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Normally the eyes are drawn to the face in an attempt to read the other person's facial expressions in search for their emotions and attitudes, followed by a full body scan for the same information. This is biologically programmed and is designed to improve survivability. For these exact same reasons men scan boobs looking for a good mother that can feed his breed. They are highlighted in the GW world...for perv reasons. reanor 20:50, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Not exclusively perv reasons. For example, for school I am working on making a game. When we discussed character design I was the first to say that the females should have big breasts. I don't care what men think, I'' like playing as a buxom girl (as long as its not comically so). GW girls are fun looking. I want to play as something pretty because I like being pretty and being perceived as such. But mostly its because I like being pretty. Its the same reason I do my hair, dress the way I do and occasionally put on make up. I'm not trying to impress anyone but me. I'm not putting my characters in sexy armor for anyone but myself. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 21:00, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Girl you have some issues...lol. Valid point nonetheless. I personally have never bought the "I like to look good for myself and not for others" line, because in the end, your personal appearance should only affect the way others see you, since your own image of yourself is supposed to be richer and more honest. If it's about a rol playing character, ''you are "the other" that will see it most of the time, and of course, you want a good ass to look at during all those hours of play. reanor 22:12, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::That was a good article, thanks. Personally, the reason I have female characters is that I'm a girl (duh!). All the female models have basically the same size except for height... Guys in RL have girl characters, yeh, but that's for aesthetics I think. I also agree with that one part of the article that "Female avatars look better than male avatars". The eternally popular justification for female Warriors is that male Warriors are too fat and no one wants to watch some huge ugly bald guy running around on screen all day. For me it's the same way with most professions. I just don't like the male model, so I wouldn't pick them anyways. As you can see by my characters the only exception is the male Monk, but that has more to do with Alesia nightmares than appearance issues. My slave Mule is also a guy. But maybe that's because of a dom instinct or something. :) All my female characters look good to me. I couldn't play with them for a great long time otherwise. Trust me, when I say that if there was less revealing armor, I probably would have that. But there really isn't much to choose. On a Warrior, the best I was considering was Sunspear armor, but that looks silly still. All Dervish armors show off the cleavage or midriff. Most Elementalist armor shows cleavage except for Obsidian (too expensive) and Pyromancer and a few others. Most Ritualist armor is...strange...to put it lightly. And Mesmer...well...my Mesmer's name is Rogue Doll! Of course she needs Rogue's armor! I'm going to get her Dwarven eventually...etc etc. The bottom line is that armor has to look like armor or at least like half-decent clothing, and being slightly indecent is better than spending a fortune for ugly Elite armors. (T/ ) 13:59, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :My warrior has a bigger chest than your characters --Blue.rellik 03:32, 25 October 2007 (UTC) ::Why am I surrounded by these people? Someone had to bring out the topic and this is what it ends up as. sigh... *makes a gun gesture to head and fires* Flechette 05:46, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :::Participating is pointless discussion. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] 06:38, 25 October 2007 (UTC) ::::That includes you then. Flechette 10:07, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :::::>< (T/ ) 13:59, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :::::So Entropy has a blindfolded slave..."Domination" Magic I presume. reanor 15:42, 25 October 2007 (UTC) ::Entropy has skeletons in her closet --Blue.rellik ::Confirmed with Signet of Lost Souls (SoC didn't work) reanor 03:28, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :::Blue Rellik has skeletons in his backyard. Confirmed with Light of Deldrimor. (T/ ) 05:36, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ::::That is correct --Blue.rellik 04:04, 28 October 2007 (UTC) ……………………………………………………………………………………,--,,_……………...………………………………… ……………………………………………………….._,,,---~~~~””””""”””~,,-~’ .| . .|__……………………………………………… ……………………………………………………,-“¯ . . . . . . . . . . . . . | . . . .| . .| . .”~,…........………………………………… ……………………………………………………| . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . | ,~”| .| . .| . . . .|……....………………………………… ……………………………………,--------~~~~~| . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .’ . . | .| . .| . . . .|………………………………………… ……………………………………| . . ._______| . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . / ./ . .| . . . .|~~~,…………………………………… ……………………………………| . . | ,~~~~~~\ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .,/ ./ . .| . . . .|__ . |…………………………………… ……………………………………| . . .\|………...\ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . __/’ ,/’ . ,/’ . . . / | .| .|…………………………………… …………………………………....\ . . . ‘\,………..\ . . . . . . . . . . . . . / . .,/’ .,-“ . . . ,/./ .| . |…………………………………… ……………………………………..’~, . . ¯”~~~----“-, . . . . . . . . . . . / ,~’_,~’ . . . ,-“ /_,/ .,/....………………………………… …………………………………………”~~--,,,___ . . “~_ . . . . . . . . .¯¯¯ . . .,-~” ¯¯¯ _,-“......………………………………… ……………………………………………………..¯¯¯¯¯ ¯”-, . . . . . . . . . . .,-“~~~~~””¯………………………………………… ………………………………………………………………….’\, . . . . . . . ,/’…………………….………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………\ . . . . . . /……………………….………………………………… …………………………………………………………………….| . . . . . .|…………………….....………………………………… …………………………………………………………………….| . . . . . .|…………………….....………………………………… …………………………………………………………………….| . . . . . .|…………………….....………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………/ . . . . . . \……………………….………………………………… …………………………………………………………………,-“ . . . . . . . .“-,…………………....………………………………… ……………………………………………………………,--~” . . . . . . . . . . . “~--,……………....………………………………… …………………………………………………..,/¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯\¯”~,…………....………………………………… …………………………………………………./¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ \¯”~\……………………………………………… ………………………………………………….| . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .| . . |…………...………………………………… ……………@@…………@@……@@@@@……@@………@@…@@@…@@@@@@……@@@@@@…………… ……………@@…………@@…@@………@@…@@………@@…@@@…@@………@@…@@……………………… ………………@@……@@……@@………@@…@@………@@…@@……@@………@@…@@……………………… …………………@@@@………@@………@@…@@………@@……………@@@@@@……@@@@@……………… ……………………@@…………@@………@@…@@………@@……………@@…@@………@@……………………… ……………………@@…………@@………@@…@@………@@……………@@……@@……@@……………………… ……………………@@……………@@@@@………@@@@@………………@@………@@…@@@@@@…………… …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… @@…………@@…………@@…@@…@@…………@@…@@…………@@…@@@@@@…@@@@@@……@@ @@…………@@…………@@…@@…@@@………@@…@@@………@@…@@……………@@………@@…@@ @@…………@@…………@@…@@…@@@@……@@…@@@@……@@…@@……………@@………@@…@@ @@…………@@…………@@…@@…@@…@@…@@…@@…@@…@@…@@@@@……@@@@@@……@@ …@@……@@@@……@@……@@…@@……@@@@…@@……@@@@…@@……………@@…@@…………… ……@@@@……@@@@………@@…@@………@@@…@@………@@@…@@……………@@……@@……@@ ………@@…………@@…………@@…@@…………@@…@@…………@@…@@@@@@…@@………@@…@@ For possibly the weirdest conversation ever. Lord Belar 00:21, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :...somehow that didn't tell me anything about the members of our species who bear the "Y" chromosome any more than I had figured from everyday life and such :P - I just hope with you guys your interests aren't much more base than just big boobies >_> Jennalee Rofflercopter! Since the above discussion was just a bit weird for me (I'm rit size), have a Rofflecopter. ROFL:ROFL:ROFL:ROFL L ||_ LOL____/ |_\ L^^^^^\___/ __|_|__ -- igathrashTalk^ 04:07, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :ROFL. I think I'll make a userbox..."Auron sez man-boobs are meta." And if you think that's ASCII art...well! (T/ ) 13:59, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :Rit types MUST post pics. Seeing is believing! reanor 15:44, 25 October 2007 (UTC) I am moar wand style :P 19:56, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :Lollol, "Is that a banana in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" (T/ ) 22:51, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :lol great quote. reanor 01:55, 26 October 2007 (UTC) My roflcopter is far more superior lol, it moves (or should move, animate, you peon .gif!) Flechette 10:46, 30 October 2007 (UTC) durr What time zone are you on? Can't quite reach you if we're on different sides of the country... --Xiu Kuro 18:36, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :BTW: Needs moar IGN's -- -- (s)talkpage 19:51, 25 October 2007 (UTC) ::Viper, please go look at her char page, WHICH HAS ALL OF HER IGNs.-- igathrashTalk^ 21:58, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :::Ya, try clicking on a character pic plz >.> Xiu Kuro: I'm on West Coast of USA, whatever time zome that is. I wish I could change CURRENTTIME template to reflect that but it seems stuck as UTC time. (T/ ) 22:51, 25 October 2007 (UTC) ::::My bad, missed that link... -- -- (s)talkpage 11:47, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :P hehe, took ur "entropy is a female box" and changed it up a little (on my userpage). howdoyalikeit?-- (Talk) ( ) 02:53, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :I think that's more appropriate for most people, sadly. Lord Belar 03:03, 26 October 2007 (UTC) ::/agree (T/ ) 05:36, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :You stole my Error007 Userbox too¬¬ Well, not technically cuz it's not in my user page, but it is still mine. reanor 03:26, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :Alright, here's the pulished version for userpages (now in mine too) : reanor 04:18, 26 October 2007 (UTC) ::Hey Ereanor, can I steal it?-- igathrashTalk^ 23:04, 26 October 2007 (UTC) ::Sure, that's the porpuse of a finished version, to go public. reanor 02:48, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :::"007. '''Error' 007."'' (T/ ) 05:36, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ::: *film trailers narrator voice* You thought you were just playing a game...You thought you were safe...But one day, everything changed...*flashing text*Your connection to the server was lost! Please check your internet connection...From the creators of Swordfish and Die Hard 4.0...comes the ultimate cyber espionage movie...This Summer..."Error 007"...*main character voice* "The code is 007. Error 007"...COMING SOON. reanor 06:03, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Q is gonna sue you into oblivion... :P (T/ ) 04:15, 28 October 2007 (UTC) You're an admin now? Awesome! I never even noticed -- have fun. 71.192.17.41 01:59, 28 October 2007 (UTC) (Blastedt) Thanks Blastedt. You probably didn't notice cuz you're not here anymore :( (T/ ) 04:15, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Almost there! 81 kilobytes and counting! what u need is some good, old fashioned spam-- (Talk) ( ) 02:09, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :Spam is a pointless way to reach one's archive goals. This comment is abnormally long considering it's rather pointless application. I have nothing more to say, so I shall now stop saying. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:46, 28 October 2007 (UTC) ::Almost where? Did I miss something I said? (T/ ) 04:15, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :::I believe you may have mentioned that you weren't going to archive until you hit a certain size... somewhere around 100kb, if I remember correctly. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 09:11, 28 October 2007 (UTC) ::::OIC. Well, almost there. (T/ ) 17:42, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :::::85 now! --Gimmethegepgun 21:06, 28 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Only 8 more to go! Quick, put in random pictures! Lord Belar 00:23, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Mesmer unique items quick reference - new organisation? When I was adding the Mesmer GW:EN greens to the quick access listings i noticed some pretty interesting stuff done by PanSola in making the lists sortable, tho some info ended up removed. Say, what do you think? Jennalee 08:03, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :That's GWW technology o.O It's like an american buying a soviet submarine in the middle of the cold war. reanor 13:53, 28 October 2007 (UTC) ::Well, it's not like we're having a cold war here or are we? :S Just thought the sortability is kinda useful Jennalee 15:27, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :::Some dude whose name escapes me is already working on that. "User:Skekzyz" or something. Sortable is totally cool and I'd love to see it added to...well...just about everything. You know our Skill lists? It would AWESOME if you could sort by Energy cost, activation time, attribute, alphabetical, recharge, Hex, Enchant...etc. Just like GW itself can do. As of now all of that is manual work. The Sortable thing is complex code but so useful for all sorts of tables. I dunno anything about it being GWW tech because I've seen it around GWiki being done by GWikians who aren't on GWW even. In any case, who gives a frack? It's all MediaWikis stuff anyways, hardly a "GWW technology". This stuff has been available forever. (T/ ) 17:41, 28 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Maybe Pan didn't buy it? He (or she, can't remember if Pan is a boy or girl and the userpage doesn't say) might have stolen it! Krasniy Oktyabr! --Gimmethegepgun 21:03, 28 October 2007 (UTC) ::::I know it's neat and nice and MediaWiki stuff. But it really is implemented at GWW, for a long time now. Seeing it there confuses me sometimes cuz I'm used to the GWiki sortage o.0 Any way, don't mind me, I'm just a bit pissed at them lately. I might leave them to rot and join the Entropy GuildWiki4ever crusade. reanor 06:25, 29 October 2007 (UTC) For clarification, sortable table isn't something from GWW. It came from Wikipedia I believe (I found it indirectly through Wikia many many moons ago). I introduced it a long time ago to GuildWiki quick reference tables as I had to the GWW ones (in fact, I'm fairly certain sortable tables was used on GuildWiki first, before it began being used on GWW). As for info being removed, if it's a result of sorting, please let me know where it is happening. I believe Skekzyz was working on several pages, coverting them to sortable format, and other ppl's additions during the period he was doing work end up being lost, but that's really just an "edit conflict", not really related to sorting itself. So it's really like an American buying an American submarine that is also found in the Soviet army. Also, I had already did skill sorting at User:PanSola/Mesmer skills way back in April. It just happened that I hadn't played GuildWars for a long time then, so I soon ceased activity on both wikis and didn't work on pushing for sorting on both wikis. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 06:53, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :If you want help converting them, I suppose I could but let's just say it's going to take forever x.x. However, the holidays are coming up so... Jennalee 10:35, 29 October 2007 (UTC) ::Depends on how tricky the code is. If it can it be done by copying an already converted article and then re-filling information, even I can do it:P reanor 10:56, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :::The code is: class="sortable" :::in the header of the table. That makes the table sortable. There are additional "standardization" unrelated to sorting that I implemented, to make copy-pasting simple while letting certain columns not show up if the data is redundant (for a particular weapon which may show up in different tables, the row entry will look identical, even though the number of columns differ between tables, so copy-pasting is trivial between tables). Again, that's unrelated to sorting. Most of the "fancy" stuff is abstracted away in Template:Weapon_qr_top, and an already converted article is Perfect stat weapons (Domination Magic). If you don't supply any additional parameters when using the template, it'll create the table header row with all columns showing. Specifying "sameDamage=" to a non-empty value hides the damage type column (if the entire table composes of weapons of the same damage type). Similarly, "sameReqs" hides the requirement column. "type=" wand/shield/staff etc does additional column hiding of unused columns. Oh yeah, and if you use IE, then the column hiding doesn't work... Blame Microsoft-User:PanSola (talk to the ) 15:13, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :...my head is rolling already but I'll try and digest that tomorrow when I've had some sleep x_x Jennalee 17:18, 29 October 2007 (UTC) ::That sounds fairly simple, I will take a look at it. (T/ ) 22:15, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Spamming it up! Have another random letter, character, and number image! ^___^ ___ |O O|<|Moo| |* \_/__________________| | # # # | | ### ### ### | | #_____#_____# | | | | | | | | | |/\| |/\| -- igathrashTalk^ 19:11, 28 October 2007 (UTC) ............................................________ ....................................,.-‘”...................``~., .............................,.-”...................................“-., .........................,/...............................................”:, .....................,?......................................................\, .................../...........................................................,} ................./......................................................,:`^`..} .............../...................................................,:”........./ ..............?.....__.........................................:`.........../ ............./__.(.....“~-,_..............................,:`........../ .........../(_....”~,_........“~,_....................,:`........_/ ..........{.._$;_......”=,_.......“-,_.......,.-~-,},.~”;/....} ...........((.....*~_.......”=-._......“;,,./`..../”............../ ...,,,___.\`~,......“~.,....................`.....}............../ ............(....`=-,,.......`........................(......;_,,-” ............/.`~,......`-...............................\....../\ .............\`~.*-,.....................................|,./.....\,__ ,,_..........}.>-._\...................................|..............`=~-, .....`=~-,_\_......`\,.................................\ ...................`=~-,,.\,...............................\ ................................`:,,...........................`\..............__ .....................................`=-,...................,%`>-- `` ........................................_\..........._,-%.......`\ ...................................,<`.._|_,-&``................`\ Lord Belar 00:14, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :now THAT'S art!-- (Talk) ( ) 01:25, 29 October 2007 (UTC) ::Courtesy of grinch. :D Lord Belar 02:01, 29 October 2007 (UTC) ::Woot! Lord Belar>LordBiro. reanor 06:18, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :::……………….._¸¸_.………………………………….|¯'-„*-„ :::………………………………………………………...\.....'\..*„ :::…………..–~' ' ¯ ' ' ~–„…………………………….ƒ¯*„ …\ . *„ :::……………_¸¸„„„„¸¸_…¯"-…………………_¸„¸¸….|…..*„…\.. :::………….¸„=^^^^**'**^^=„¸………………………|……*„……\ :::…………*'………………'*^„……………_,,–~' '~–'\…….\„…..ƒ :::………………… _¸„„–-„¸………………_¸„¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡„„¸. \.........,…ƒ :::……………….,-* . „–„ ."\................„¸„„=^^**¯¯*^=ƒ::'¡……..'..ƒ :::…………………….“~'…"…….,…..,…. ¸¸„––„¸…../:::ƒ………..ƒ :::..',………………"~––~^……..,'…..,….(…'O. .*„ƒ:::,/'………..ƒ :::…"………………………………………..~–~ ..ƒ::;/…………ƒ :::..….….….….….….…._¸¸….….….….….….…/;:;/'….….…. ƒ :::..….….„-".….…_¸„–*¯„-*….….….….….….../':;/'...….……ƒ :::...…„-"….…..„-*….…*-„¸_….….….„-,…….'/:;/….….…..'ƒ :::...„-"….…..„-"….….….…."'^–„¸¸¸„–~" ',……ƒ:ƒ….….…...ƒ :::..¡'….…….….…_¸¸_….….….….….…'¡…. ƒ:/.….….…...| :::.'….….….…. -^*–„¸¸¯*^~–„„¸¸__….….¡…ƒ'/'….….….….| :::...….….….….….…¯**^^–„„¸¸¸_¯'*^„..ƒ…ƒ|….….….……l„ :::..….….….….……."-„¸_….……¯**'…/…. ¡':\….….….……*^–„¸ :::...….….….….….….….¯*^^~^*.….….….ƒ::'"-„….….….…....„*¯|^ :::Nah, I just "borrowed" these. :P Lord Belar 21:37, 29 October 2007 (UTC) <--->_______/ ( ° ° ) ) ^_________) Moo | | | | I have better ones somewhere... (T/ ) 22:15, 29 October 2007 (UTC) New Userbox for my fellow "User talk:Entropy" spammers and fans :Hope you like it. reanor 16:04, 29 October 2007 (UTC) ::Who's Entropy? 16:05, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :::*Goes to put on Userpage*-- igathrashTalk^ 17:30, 29 October 2007 (UTC) (97 kilobytes!) Hey, is that a copyvio? (T/ ) 22:15, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :IDK, here's the source http://www.planetacomic.net/starwars_detalle.asp?Id=550&cat=5448. At the footline it says the images are trademark and copyright of their creators and editors, and their use is merely informative. reanor 00:35, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Nope Sorry MP ^^ -- -- (s)talkpage 19:22, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :Wondering whether to edit this and move this one below the previous one ;) Lord of all tyria 19:23, 29 October 2007 (UTC) ::/confused (and its time for an archive entroopy) 19:25, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :::Thats what I meant, /owned. Lord of all tyria 19:27, 29 October 2007 (UTC) ::::(>^^)> 19:31, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :::::ORIGINALLY, it was below MP's comment :P -- -- (s)talkpage 19:32, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Last header? O''n''ly t''hr'''ee mored kilobytes more. I hope that the wiki coding over there will help! Oh and btw, I AM A ENTROOPERZ!!!!-- (Talk) ( ) 18:57, 29 October 2007 (UTC) 100! You did it! Lord Belar 21:40, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :Prwn -- -- (s)talkpage 21:49, 29 October 2007 (UTC) ::It's prwnd, get it right!-- (Talk) ( ) 21:50, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :::Prwn is for people that dislike typing more than nessecary...I think... I shouldn't think so much. I think, at least. -- -- (s)talkpage 21:52, 29 October 2007 (UTC) ::::I eat prawns (T/ ) 22:15, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :::::I eat brains Silver Sunlight 22:17, 29 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Really? I eat Frosted Flakes. freaks...-- (Talk) ( ) 22:19, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::I'd eat prawns over brains anyday, I think. But I don't know how brain tastes, so I can't say for 100% sure :) -- -- (s)talkpage 22:21, 29 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Ever had cow brain? It's considered a delicacy some places. Tell me if you do try, because I never will. :P Lord Belar 22:23, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::I often turn into a wiki-zombie in the late night hours, waiting to feast on a vandal's flesh Silver Sunlight 22:23, 29 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::I'd suggest vandal brains, but I'm not sure those exist. Lord Belar 22:32, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::I've tried to find them, I sometimes see something like a walnut in there. I hate walnuts... --Gimmethegepgun 22:45, 29 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Really? I thought it was just hot air in there. Lord Belar 22:56, 29 October 2007 (UTC) time to go archivin' divin'-- (Talk) ( ) 23:01, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :She doesn't appear to be on right now. Lord Belar 23:05, 29 October 2007 (UTC) ::Maybe we should archive for her! Lord Belar 23:08, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :::Of course, that's the duty of us entroopers. Her loyal minions will do that trivial work for her. reanor 00:24, 30 October 2007 (UTC) ::::While we're on the subject of arching, how do you archive anyway? Just in case my talk page may eventually reach 100kb, I would appreciate being able to do it myself --Blue.rellik 10:55, 30 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Is spamming talkpages considered vandalism? If it iz, then like 10 people should be banned right now:P (stupid entrooperz) 11:01, 30 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::ENTROOPERS FOREVER!!! \../-- igathrashTalk^ 21:26, 31 October 2007 (UTC) "-of Slaying" grips I have like 4 for you- PM me on a weekend. [[User:X Deity X|'X Deity X']] 23:28, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :Okay (T/ ) 05:56, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Tapestry Shred I have one, if you want. Lord Belar 03:12, 30 October 2007 (UTC) :I already got two, but I would still want four more for my other Prophecies-born characters. (T/ ) 05:56, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Also, about your wishlist... I can help with many of those that you need, feel free to contact me in-game. (I need to get ahold of my friend that I lent my req 8 14^50 battlepick if you want it, hopefully he didn't sell it or anything >.< 76.173.217.181 10:15, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :And who are you? It's hard to contact an anon, much more someone ingame that I don't have a character name :) (T/ ) 05:56, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Log of page protections: Protect log. That is the wrong link. 11:03, 30 October 2007 (UTC) :There's always , perhaps that's the link you were looking for. Or maybe you've got access to a page that normal users don't, Entropy? --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>]][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|''.cнаt^''']] 11:27, 30 October 2007 (UTC) ::I guess you can't link directly to a log without getting the whole thing. (T/ ) 05:56, 3 November 2007 (UTC)